Tell Me Gently
by anerdbyassociation
Summary: She was waiting for him, in her wedding dress. Only to find it was a wasted effort. Oneshot! Not a ship Fic


Waiting was always hard when it was for something so important. Finnick had left to go on the mission with Katniss, leaving Annie back in 13. She sat waiting in a big, dark room with only one light on. Fiddling with her wedding dress, crafted by the ever so talented Cinna, as she hoped the news she gets will be good. That Finnick is still alive and on his way back to her. The dress held her happiest memory, the day she became Annie Odair. She swallowed hard, curling her toes in anticipation. She wore no shoes, why would she? Annie loved the feeling of the cold tile under her bare-feet. It reminded her of a harder version of the cold sand on the small beach back home. That was her favorite place in the world. She never had to think there, because when left alone to her thoughts things could get dangerous. It was known to everyone that Annie wasn't exactly stable. The only person who could bring her back to reality was Finnick. He was always good with that kind of thing. He knew her better than anyone. Some people don't believe in true love, but once you see Annie and Finnick it was hard not to be a believer. Annie's anxious hands kept playing with her dress. Her heart skipping a beat every time someone would walk by the room.

She had made a point not to watch any TV broadcasts covering news of the Capitol. She was confident that she wouldn't have seen his face on the screen, but just in-case she said in the room awaiting news. Annie figured that if Finnick was alive he would come personally to get her and take her back to the Capitol. Ever since they got married he never let go of her hand, but now he was off on what most thought to be a suicide mission. He had held it so long that she swore she could still feel the warmth of his lingering on her own. Finally standing she walked over to the desk, grabbing a piece of rope she had asked for the day Finnick had gone on the mission. Sitting back down her gazed was fixed on the door. Waiting for it to open, waiting for Finnick to rush through and pick her up into a hug. As she waited, she began to tie knots. Knot after knot until her hands began to hurt. That didn't stop her though, she kept up with making the knots and untying them. She remembered when Finnick would sit with her on the beach, after she came out as victor, and tie knots until she would finally speak. Just thinking about him brought on a giddy, yet unsettling feeling in her stomach. Closing her eyes for a moment she could see his sea green eyes with the reflection of the moon in them the night before she was reaped. She could relate all her happiest moments back to Finnick, but what if she had to connect him with the most painful moment ever?

Annie wouldn't allow herself to think of him dying. He was Finnick, a victor and a member of the rebellion. He couldn't die. When she came out victor of her games, she figured it was all over. That her and her love could be together without fear of the other dying. Without all the pain, that he would help her fix herself. Because with him, she felt more like the old Annie. The Annie before the games. That changed when the 75th hunger games came around. Then she was kidnapped by the Capitol. Annie always found her way back to him though. Her fear was, that maybe he wouldn't find his way back to her. Her hands began to burn and she could fell them blistering. No longer able to keep this up, she dropped the rope into her lap and closed her eyes. A horrible darkness had a grip on her heart, and she knew it wouldn't let go until Finnick was holding her again.

Hearing footsteps nearing the room she was as hopeful as she had been every time someone walked by. This time though, the door began to open and she jumped out of her seat. The rope falling to the floor as she smiled brightly. "Finn-" She started to blurt out, only to stop as she took in the sight of a very distraught Johanna Mason. Annie knew how close Johanna and Finnick had been, so seeing the faint remainder of tears on the girls face didn't help her worries from earlier. Standing still she reached out a hand as if she was going to grab onto Johanna's shoulder, even though she was much too far away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. Part of her knew what it was, she wouldn't accept it though. She couldn't. Because if she accepted it, why would she want to live?

Johanna was never one to show sadness or weakness. Though she figured around Annie it would be okay. She stopped her crying before she came to talk to her, but seeing Annie in her wedding dress hoping it was Finnick broke her heart. This was Annie's husband she had come to bring news of, why should she be crying? Annie would need her to comfort her right? "Annie.. I'm so sorry." She began with a small voice. She didn't even need to finish because Annie already had tears in her eyes.

"No.." Annie whispered. She was shaking her head rapidly now. "No!" She yelled, pushing Johanna towards the door, as a way of telling her to leave. Annie wasn't going to let her finish explaining. Not if it meant that Finnick wouldn't be coming back. Johanna grabbed onto Annie's shoulders to stop her from pushing her anymore.

"Annie listen to me! Please, just listen to me." She begged, knowing Annie would not accept it without hearing it. Even then it would be hard to understand. Annie had loved Finnick with ever bit of her heart, no matter how broken it had been. Knowing he was dead would only shatter her more.

Annie slapped Johanna's hands away. "You have nothing of importance to tell me. Go. Just go!" It was important though. Annie knew that. Finnick was dead. She thought if she didn't hear someone say it, it wouldn't be true. Tears were running down her face now, even Annie couldn't tell if they were from sadness or anger.

Johanna leaned against the door as Annie took a step back from her. "Annie I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to hear this," Johanna felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. "No body wants to hear it. Finnick was a brave, strong man but everyone's life comes to and end at some point." Even the seemingly heartless Johanna couldn't come right out and say 'Finnick is dead'. Though her words were enough to send Annie into another fit.

"No! Its a lie! You are lying to me! He is probably out there right? He can't be gone! I need him!" Annie yells, pushing her way pass Johanna, who lost her balance and fell to the floor. Annie threw open the door scanning the almost empty hallway. No. He wasn't there.

"He is dead Annnie!" Johanna finally yelled as she picked herself up from the ground. Anyone in the hallway was now staring at her as she stood just outside of the room. "Finnick is dead. He isn't out there. He isn't coming back."

Annie searched the faces of the men in the hall. They knew didn't they? Everyone did. "He.. Isn't coming back to me… not this time." She felt a hand on er shoulder, pulling on her. It was Johanna's attempt to pull her back into the room so she didn't cause a scene. It was no use because Annie shook her hand off and started running. She had no real destination. All she knew was she needed to get away. Her tears flying everywhere as she heard Johanna calling for her. The dress slowing her movements, but she knew Johanna wasn't in the best of shape at the moment. Annie could make it far before she was even caught up to. How long had she been running through 13 like a crazy person? Long enough for several people to try to stop her. Anyone who got in her way ended up on the floor. She bumped into too many people to count and she didn't care. All she cared about was finding him. He couldn't be dead. "Finnick?" She yelled, earning even stranger looks from the people around her. Her tears blurring her vision so badly that she began stumbling over things. Falling a few times, but always getting right back up to continue her search for the man who would never return to her.

Soon she found herself busting through the doors of the main control room where the TV was still on. Few people were still in there, but at the sight of Annie they quickly left. Knowing that she would soon see the news for herself, and no one wanted to have to deal with the girl, as awful as that may sound. Stumbling her way to the television she watches imagines go by her without sound. "Finn.." She whispers as she falls to her knees in fron of a TV Screen. Pictures of all the lives lost flashes before her on the screen, ending with a picture of her Husband, Finnick Odair. "No.. Finn.. please come back. Wake up Annie. Its a dream. A horrible nightmare." Her sobbing is loud, and can be heard from the hall. That's how Johanna finally found her.

Kneeling beside Annie she took the girl in her arms. Letting her cry on her shirt. "Annie I'm so sorry." She whispered as Annie shook from her crying. She ran her hand over Annie's hair in the most comforting way that she could, trying to stop her tears.

"He wont be coming back to me this time.. will he?" Even seeing it, hearing it, Annie was still too in shock to believe this. How could he have left her? All alone with the nightmares that came every night. She would no longer be able to wake up in his arms. Annie knew she would never love again, because once you find your soul-mate that's it. They are yours and you are theirs forever, there is never another person.

Johanna swallowed hard before she replied, "No, not this time Annie." Setting off a whole new wave of tears. Johanna held Annie until she was crying without tears. Because after awhile there were no more tears that she could shed. Not today, but there would never be a day she would not cry for her husband. He was so much more than that. Finnick was Annie's best friend, lover, husband, soul-mate and mentor. Someone who could never and would never be replaced.


End file.
